


Ideas for different fandoms

by Florrymonster



Category: Star Darlings - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Prompts?, ideas for story’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrymonster/pseuds/Florrymonster
Summary: Just a bunch of different ideas for different fandoms.
Kudos: 1





	1. Star darlings idea 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some ideas from different fandoms, if you do end up using them please say!  
> Hope you like them!

Star darlings idea 1

Maybe scarlet finds a dark wish orb and try’s to try and read the wish.  
And she actually manages to change it into a good wish orb but in doing so she took in that dark energy and maybe started to be corrupted by it. And that’s when the others star darlings start to notice and try to help her but instead she runs away from the school thinking that don’t care about her or something like that. 

You can decide the ending or if you want to change up the characters used.  
Have fun with it!


	2. Mcyt idea 1

So everyone (or the people of your choice) get transported into a room called the panic room where to get out they have to go into each room and experience each other’s fear.

Like I said in the last one you can change the characters like some from the Dream smp or hermitcraft and you can change how they get out to like they have to find a key or something in someone’s fear.

Have fun with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to add credit please!   
> Have fun!


End file.
